


Double Scoop / Два шарика мороженого

by alleninhere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ice Cream Au, M/M, alternative universe, crushes and pining, mutual falling in love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Нил работает в кафе-мороженом, а Эндрю, возможно, зависим. Между всем этим также много смущения.





	Double Scoop / Два шарика мороженого

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Double Scoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310378) by [broship_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broship_addict/pseuds/broship_addict)

*  
— Эй, смотри, – с энтузиазмом говорит Мэтт, успешно закрывая Нилу вид тем, что пытается указывать своими огромными руками. – Твой любимый покупатель.  
  
Нил немного занят тем, что собирает шарик ярко-синего мороженого со вкусом бабл-гам из ведерка для малышки, которая еле может достать до прилавка, и он не поднимает взгляд пока не заканчивает с заказом. Мэтт – наверняка лучший друг, который когда-либо был у Нила – разговаривает также с приличной горсткой сарказма, поэтому у парня занимает пару секунд на понимание того – серьезно Мэтт или нет. Или знает ли он вообще, в чем дело, потому что даже в лучшие дни различить близнецов довольно проблематично.   
  
Со временем Нил стал замечать крохотные детали, которые помогали. Эндрю шире в плечах, более мускулистый, но от этих фактов нет никакого толка, если братья не стоят рядом. К примеру, прически и выражения лиц (у Аарона почти никогда не получается выразить пустоту, которую всегда держится на лице Эндрю) не примечательны, так же, как и их склонность одеваться во все черное. Нилу обычно приходится обращать внимание на Кейтлин (единственная причина, по которой он сдал химию в прошлом году), висящей на руке Аарона, или дождаться их заказа. В любом случае Мэтту всегда удается улизнуть и исчезнуть в подсобке, оставляя Нила разбираться с ними одного.  
  
— Два шоколадных шарика, политых шоколадным сиропом, в вафельном рожке, – говорит близнец.  
  
Это _Эндрю_ – понимает Нил, пряча улыбку, поворачиваясь за рожком.   
  
— Дай угадаю, оба шарика с мятной крошкой? – все равно спрашивает парень, потому что хоть как-то задеть каждого из близнецов – это всегда удовольствие.   
  
Между бровей Эндрю пролегла небольшая морщинка, прежде чем он понимает, что Нил всего лишь шутит.   
  
— Твое чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. Кешью в шоколаде и брауни с взрывным количеством карамельной подливки.  
  
Нил бросает на него взгляд, прежде чем взять специальную ложку для мороженого из ведерка с горячей водой и подойти к ванночке со вкусом шоколадных кешью. Его никогда не перестает забавлять то, как Эндрю может заказывать самые вредные сахарно-карамельные и полные кариеса вкусы кафе-мороженого Палметто с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица.   
  
— Это все?   
  
Уголок рта Эндрю дергается. Руки парня глубоко в карманах его кожаной куртки, и он выглядит почти нелепо во всем черном и армейских ботинках посреди ярких цветов кафе.  
  
— Да, – наконец отвечает он.   
  
Нил отдает ему вафельный рожок, прежде чем пройти рассчитать. Как и всегда, Эндрю протягивает помятую десятку. Вся сдача оказывается скинутой в банку для чаевых, и Нил понимает, что чрезмерно большие чаевые и являются причиной того, что Мэтт всегда зовет Эндрю его любимым посетителем. Нил улыбается парню, потому что возможность оплачивать счета — это всегда приятно.  
  
— Спасибо, – кричит Нил вслед уходящему парню. Он думает, что, возможно, Эндрю нужно быть более внимательным с солнцезащитным кремом, потому что задняя часть его шеи практически светится красным.   
  
*  
Нил занят мороженым Аарона (фисташковое – фу, гадость), когда в кафе заходит Эндрю. На мгновение все, что делают близнецы – пялятся друг на друга, что выглядит очень даже комично, прежде чем Эндрю складывает руки на груди и злобно выговаривает:  
  
— А _она_ , что тут делает?   
  
Кейтлин – замечает Нил – сильно побледнела.   
  
На лице Аарона появляется мерзкая усмешка, когда он притягивает девушку ближе к себе. Нил пытается встретиться взглядом с Дэн поверх машины с вафельными рожками, в надежде на то, что она вмешается, если начнется драка.   
  
— Ой, – говорит Аарон. – Будто это не совершенно очевидно, что ты пытаешься сделать?  
  
С отчаянием, Нил заканчивает с мороженым.  
  
— Клубничное, да? – спрашивает он у Кейтлин, которая нервно поглядывает на Эндрю. Она кивает, но Нил уверен, что она уже точно потеряла весь аппетит. Он собирает ее заказ в рекордное время, прежде чем вставить маленькую пластиковую ложечку и передать через прилавок.   
  
Близнецы, кажется, закончили свой зрительный баттл к тому времени, как освободился Нил, хотя враждебная атмосфера между ними все еще была ощутима. Он быстро пробивает заказы Аарона и Кейтлин и молится, чтобы они не остались где-нибудь за маленьким столиком кафе. Девушка нервно ему улыбается, когда Нил отдает ей сдачу, и парень пытается улыбнуться ей в ответ. Он все еще должен ей за часы терпеливого репетиторства и, поэтому, прилагает чуть больше усилий, пытаясь быть с ней милым, чем если бы это был кто-то другой.  
  
Эндрю все еще выглядит взбешенным, когда подходит к стойке, что для него в новинку. Нил удивлен тем, с какой агрессией Эндрю поедает свое мороженое, как только парень ему отдает, но даже и не думает пугаться от этой вспышки гнева Эндрю.   
  
— Палметто будет признателен, если вы не будете начинать семейные разборки на нашей территории, – говорит он Эндрю, пересчитывая мелочь.   
  
Уже покончив с первым шариком мороженого и откусывая б ** _о_** льшую часть вафельного рожка, Эндрю одаривает парня сердито-недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Детей должно быть видно, а не слышно.  
  
На лице Нила расползается широкая улыбка.  
  
— Говорит парень пять футов ростом, поедая мороженое, которое слишком приторно-сладкое для всех, старше двенадцати.  
  
Эндрю свирепо хмурится, откусывая от своего мороженого, отчего по телу Нила бегут мурашки жалости к деснам парня.   
  
— Ох, Нил, – вздыхает он. – Разве ты не знаешь, что клиент всегда прав?  
  
Нил хмурится, потому что данный афоризм был придуман исключительно для того, чтобы превратить жизнь таких сотрудников, как он в, сущий ад.  
  
— Это ошибочная идеология, – выдавливает парень.   
  
— Мхм, – соглашается Эндрю. – Но семестр твоего класса психологии показал, что ты привык ошибаться, – кидая сдачу в банку для чаевых, он поднимает два пальца и салютует с самодовольной ухмылкой, выходя из кафе.   
  
*  
  
— Проваливай с дороги.   
  
Нил отворачивается от контейнера с пинтой мороженого (лаймовый пирог с водкой – наверное, единственный вкус, от которого не воротит мудачьего сына его босса) и его глаза упираются практически в ширинку Эндрю.  
  
— А?  
  
— Двигайся, – говорит он, носком ботинка тыкая в Нила, отталкивая с места, где он присел, и прочь от морозильной камеры.  
  
— Тебе что, всегда мало мороженого?  
  
Эндрю пожимает плечами, вытаскивая несколько контейнеров мороженого, которые на вид неприлично сладкие, сомневаясь на мгновение, прежде чем взять еще и контейнер со вкусом теста для печенья.   
  
— Палметто дорогой.  
  
Когда он поднимает свою корзинку, Нил признает, что да, это немного странно, что Эндрю готов тратить так много денег на мороженое каждую неделю. Плюс еще и чаевые.  
  
— Значит, ты тратишь больше денег, покупая не только наше мороженое, но и магазинное? – озадаченно спрашивает Нил.   
  
Эндрю уклончиво хмыкает. На его лице румянец от теплого предосеннего воздуха за пределами морозильной камеры. Он внимательно смотрит на Нила, прежде чем, наконец, ответить.  
  
— Ты похож на того, кому нравится ванильный вкус. Скучные вещи.  
  
Нил моргает. Он чувствует себя потерянно и немного глупо, пока Эндрю смотрит на него, и пытается не сильно ерзать под его осуждающим взглядом. Парень не уверен, оскорбили ли его только что или нет, но все равно отвечает.  
  
— Наверное?   
  
— Предсказуемо, – бормочет Миньярд, выходя их прохода. – Чего ты ждешь? Поторопись.   
  
Нилу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Эндрю все еще обращается к нему. До сих пор немного сбитый с толку, он следует за парнем прямиком к кассе (где расплачивается за собственные покупки – яблоки, батончики гранолы, полуфабрикаты и молоко), потом к машине Эндрю, которая вызывающе блестящая и спортивная, а также одна из причин, почему Нил никогда на самом деле не придавал значения вредной привычке Эндрю слишком много тратить.  
  
— Ты не водишь, – констатирует факт Миньярд, доставая ключи от машины.  
  
— Я могу. У меня просто нет машины, – обычно Мэтт более, чем рад подвозить его, когда необходимо, так что это не очень-то и важно. Нилу и пешком ходить нравится.   
  
— Могу подвезти.  
  
Нил на это предложение подозрительно прищуривается. Насколько ему известно, масштабы их общения ограничивались тем катастрофическим совместным проектом и тем, что Нил продавал Эндрю мороженое.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно.   
  
Миньярд нетерпеливо смотрит на парня.  
  
— Предложение не _бесплатное_. Я купил мороженое со вкусом теста для печенья. Ты съедаешь весь пломбир – я подвожу тебя до дома.  
  
— Тогда в чем вообще смысл покупать мороженое?  
  
Вздыхая, словно Нил – самый большой идиот в мире, Эндрю отвечает.   
  
— Хейген-Даз того стоит. Так, мы договорились?  
  
У Нила был велик соблазн отказаться – отправиться домой, включить какую-нибудь игрушку или съесть нормальный ужин. Потом он вспомнил растущую гору домашки в их с Мэттом квартире, и принимает решение.  
  
— Ага, конечно.   
  
Дорога до дома Эндрю проходит в тишине, потому что как оба парня не очень хороши в ненавязчивой беседе. Закончив писать смс маме, Нил замечает, что Эндрю посматривает на него краем глаза, и поэтому занимает себя рассматриванием в окно проносящихся видов. Он чувствует себя достаточно милосердным для того, чтобы помочь Эндрю достать его пакеты с покупками из багажника, и с запозданием вспоминает, что и у него самого есть продукты, которые необходимо держать в холодильнике, пока он не уйдет.   
  
— У тебя большой дом, – замечает Джостен лишь потому, что привык к тесным квартиркам и дешевой аренде.  
  
Эндрю пожимает плечами, давая знак Нилу скинуть сумки на кухонную стойку, и заботясь только о том, чтобы убрать мороженое.  
  
— Я живу со своими кузенами и нашим соседом. Не такой уж он и большой.  
  
Он достает две ложки из ящика и открывает ванночку со вкусом теста для печенья. На мгновение Эндрю замирает, держа ложку над мороженым, прежде чем зачерпнуть из ведерка простое ванильное мороженое, отрывая тем самым кусочек теста.  
  
— Держи, – он протягивает Нилу ложку.  
  
— Спасибо, – парень тянется, чтобы забрать ложку, но у Эндрю явно что-то другое на уме, потому что он толкает ее приблизительно в направлении рта Нила. Из-за этого у парня косятся глаза, и он колеблется лишь на мгновение (каковы шансы того, что это попытка отравления?), прежде чем наклониться и откусить небольшую часть.  
  
Оно сладкое, к чему Нил, несмотря на все попытки Мэтта, так и не привык. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Эндрю пялится прямо на него, с какой-то странной напряженностью, сфокусировавшись на его губах. Почувствовав внезапную застенчивость, Нил облизывает губы, думая, что на них что-то осталось. В комнате словно стало теплее, и Джостен видит, как тяжело сглатывает Эндрю и как двигается его кадык, прежде чем он отводит взгляд от Нила и зачерпывает кусочек для себя.  
  
На этот раз, когда Эндрю предлагает парню пломбир, то позволяет Нилу самому взять ложку.  
  
*  
  
Нил каким-то образом привыкает делить с Эндрю мороженое. Его уже не удивляет то, что он находит Миньярда, ждущего его у класса с двумя ложками и слишком сладкой ванночкой какого бы то ни было вкуса, привлекшего взгляд Эндрю. Парень уже не появляется в Палметто так часто, но есть что-то более приятное в том, чтобы вместе сидеть на капоте машины Эндрю, поедая мороженое и периодически меняясь вкусами.   
  
— Хей, – восторженно говорит Нил, когда видит Эндрю, стоящего у его класса по вычислениям и держащего ванночку мороженого, натянув рукава до самых ладоней. – Ты в очках. Тебе идет.  
  
Парочка студентов в страхе глянули в его сторону, как будто Эндрю – у которого немного опасная репутация – может внезапно на него напасть. Нил считает это полностью абсурдным. Последние несколько недель убедили его в том, что Эндрю – не больше, чем любитель мелких перепалок и ужасный сластена.   
  
Эндрю бросает на них злобный взгляд, но что-то в его чертах выдает то, что он немного доволен происходящим. Миньярд поворачивается и быстро направляется к автостоянке, при этом не оборачиваясь, будучи полностью уверенным в том, что Нил последует за ним.  
  
Они забираются на капот машины, обоим при этом приходится немного подпрыгнуть – о чем они взаимно договорились никогда не упоминать. Нилу передают ложку, и Эндрю открывает крышку мороженого – в этот раз это какая-то шоколадная смесь с кит-катом, которая наверняка больше бы понравилась Мэтту. Чувствуя себя особенно смело, Нил тянется и зачерпывает приличное количество сладких конфет, наполненных огромным количеством сахара и богатым вкусом, отчего парень морщится, но все равно победно улыбается в ответ на кислую мину Эндрю.  
  
— Проблемы?  
  
— Да, – отвечает Эндрю, прижимая ванночку с мороженым ближе к себе, собственнически ее охраняя. Он одаривает Нила суровым взглядом поверх верхней части его оправы. – Ты.  
  
Нил фыркает от смеха. Он запихивает ложку с мороженым себе в рот, чтобы можно было откинуться спиной назад, не поцарапав блестящую краску машины, и наблюдает за тем, как Эндрю роется в ванночке в поисках лучших частей. Он поднимает на Нила взгляд, и Джостен отвлекается на то, как солнечные лучи играют в волосах парнях и на то, как его челюсть выглядит мягче в таком свете.  
  
— Мне это нравится, – признается он. – Это здорово.  
  
Эндрю медленно возвращает ванночку на середину, но Нил уже не тянется за б ** _о_** льшим. Он смотрит как медленно и лениво проплывают облака, и думает о том, какой нереальной казалось его нынешняя жизнь пару лет назад.   
  
Ледяное прикосновение контейнера с мороженым к щеке Нила моментально вырывает его из задумчивости, и он чуть не падает с капота машины.   
  
— Я отсюда слышу, как ты думаешь. Прекрати, пока не поранился, – говорит ему Эндрю.  
  
— Ты худший, – возмущается Нил, но все равно пододвигается так, что оказывается ближе к парню. Он тянется за шариком мороженого – на этот раз простого пломбира – и позволяет Эндрю дотянуться до его лица, чтобы убрать немного шоколада в уголке его рта.   
*  
У Эндрю холодные губы, думает Нил. Они также сладкие, немного липкие и на вкус как мороженое со вкусом s’mores, которое они разделили на двоих, что должно было казаться противным, но как-то уже все равно, когда пальцы Эндрю путаются в волосах парня, а их губы прижимаются друг к другу.  
  
Нил отстраняется первым, потому что чувствует небольшое головокружение. Каким-то образом то, что рука Эндрю все еще касается его, а сам он напряженно смотрит на Нила, что помогает окружающему миру перестать вертеться. Джостен наклоняется, оставляя нежный поцелуй прямо над челюстью парня.  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь.   
  
Хватка в его волосах на мгновение становится чуть сильнее, прежде чем снова расслабиться.   
  
— Ты идиот, – говорит ему Миньярд.   
  
— Но я тебе _нравлюсь_. И ты хочешь меня целовать, – в груди Нила разрываются радостные пузырьки. Он почти уверен, что улыбается, и точно в этом убеждается, когда рука Эндрю закрывает его рот.   
  
Уши Эндрю красные, и этот цвет также расходится на его нос и щеки.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Отталкивая руку парня, Нил наклоняется ближе и отвечает.  
  
— _Заставь меня_.   
  
Миньярд закатывает глаза, но все равно снова его целует.  
  
И продолжает целовать до тех пор, пока Нилу не начинает казаться, что его губы жутко распухли, а мороженое на его коленях не перешло в странную стадию между твердым и жидким. В какой-то момент он, должно быть, уронил ложку, потому что теперь она собирает всю грязь с коврика и, если бы Кевин (по случайному совпадению тот мудачий сын его босса) был здесь, то закатил бы истерику. Нил эту мысль игнорирует, отодвигая контейнер в сторону, и довольствуется тем, что язык Эндрю проникает в его рот. Эндрю проводит руками до его плеч, что тоже парню очень нравится.   
  
Как-то так получается, что они не слышат, как открывается входная дверь. Если бы Нил здраво мыслил, то неимоверно бы на себя злился, но будучи потрясенным и расслабленным, находясь рядом с Эндрю, угроза никак не было замечена.   
  
— Боже мой, – раздается голос.   
  
Эндрю тотчас же пытается отодвинуться, но он не учел того, что они запутались друг в друге чуть больше, чем предполагали. Нилу удается поджать руки под себя – локти взяли на себя основную тяжесть падения – и болезненно охает, когда Эндрю приземляется прямиком на него. Контейнер задорно шатается, прежде чем упасть на парня, окатывая растаявшим мороженым.  
  
— Боже мой, – снова раздается голос, и Нил внезапно узнает Ники Хеммика, который был вместе с ним в классе немецкого всего месяц, прежде чем Джостен понял, что ему совсем не нужно приходить на занятия, чтобы сдать предмет. – Эндрю – Нил Джостен – святое дерьмо, так это _он_ тот мальчишка мороженщик?   
  
Эндрю поднимается. Его одежда в полном беспорядке, на лице – неистовый румянец, и выпуклость в штанах, от которой Нил быстро отворачивается.  
  
— Отъебись.  
  
Ники не сдвигается с места, но его глаза быстро бегают между Эндрю и Нилом (который все еще на полу, и ему пора бы уже подняться).  
  
— Он и _правда_ мальчишка мороженщик. Блять Эндрю, тебе удалось подцепить парня твоей мечты.   
  
— Заткнись, пока я твой язык не вырезал, – Миньярд размахивает одной из ложек. Он выглядит необычно взволнованным, и Нил сосредотачивается на этой странности, а не на том, что происходит вокруг.  
  
— Эй-эй, я сдаюсь, – наконец, говорит Ники, отступая назад с поднятыми вверх руками. — Но, _боже мой_ , знает ли Нил, что ты втрескался в не…  
  
Парень взвизгивает, когда Эндрю кидает в него ложкой.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, я ухожу! – он выбегает за дверь, громко крича. – Приятно познакомиться, Нил, не забудьте про презервативы, – прежде чем дверь за ним, наконец, закрывается.  
  
—Хм, – локти Нила болят. У него, наверняка, теперь еще новая россыпь синяков и, – гадость какая – с его волос капает растаявшее мороженое.  
  
— Забудь все, что Ники только что сказал, – говорит ему Эндрю, протягивая руку и помогая парню встать.  
  
— Даже про ту влюбленность?   
  
Эндрю снова чуть его не роняет. Он хмурится, но не отвечает, выглядя нехарактерно расстроенным. Нил решает, что ему это совсем не нравится – напряженная линия его плеч, сжатые кулаки и то, что он выглядит так, словно готовится к самому худшему.  
  
— Эй, я просто дразню. Поцелуи были действительно приятны, и это очень мило, что ты настолько во мне заинтересован.   
  
То, как сильно может покраснеть Эндрю – впечатляет, думает Нил. Он двигается и оказывается совсем близко к парню, протягивая ладонь, что снова взять Эндрю за руку.  
  
— Ты невозможен, – выдавливает Миньярд. Почти злобно он хватает парня за воротник и тянет вниз, одновременно с этим немного привставая так, что их губы болезненно сталкиваются.  
  
Нил тает и растворяется в этом поцелуе. Его коленки словно желе, и он понимает, что мягко опирается на Эндрю. Когда парень останавливается, то Нил издает звук, позорно похожий на хныканье. Наклоняясь вперед так, что их лбы соприкасаются, Нил пытается выровнять дыхание и утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце.  
  
Эндрю фыркает и бросает взгляд на футболку парня.  
  
— Ты в кошмарном состоянии. Не помешало бы помыться. Я найду тебе что-нибудь на смену.  
  
Нил думает, что, к удивлению, ему тоже нравится Эндрю.  
  
— Мы сможем после этого еще целоваться? – с надеждой спрашивается Джостен.  
  
Эндрю ничего не отвечает, но сжимает ладонь Нила напоследок, прежде чем отпустить.  
  
*  
  
Мэтт воодушевленно машет Нилу, когда заходит в Палметто, даже если он немного смятен.   
  
— Нил, бро, свет моей жизни, ты же знаешь, что сегодня не твоя смена, да?  
  
Нил уже собрался ответить, когда его прервал Эндрю.  
  
— Он знает, – просто говорит Миньярд, вставая за спиной парня и ныряя пальцами в шлевки его джинсов на боку. Нил спиной чувствует тепло его руки и слышит веселье в его голосе, который практически излучает самодовольство.   
  
Выпучив глаза, Мэтт пялится на них из-за прилавка.  
  
— Какого блядского хрена происходит, Эндрю Миньярд?   
  
Чей-то сидящий неподалеку отец кидает на Мэтта суровый взгляд, прежде чем увести свое семейство. Эндрю приподнимает голову и притягивает Нила ближе, на его губах играет что-то очень напоминающее ухмылку.   
  
— Ага, – соглашается Нил. Он чувствует невероятную нежность по отношению к Эндрю и его лучшему другу и улыбается Мэтту, в надежде передать это. – Мы здесь ради моей скидки сотрудника, кстати.  
  
Как бы приятно это ни было, передвигаться с рукой Эндрю, обнимающей его, весьма проблематично. Джостен отводит от себя руку парня, но не отпускает насовсем, вместо этого переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Мне один шарик, – решает Нил. – И любая трубочка с сахарным диабетом, которую захочет Эндрю.  
  
Мэтт торопится выполнить их заказ (эспрессо для Нила; сливочное печенье, торт ко дню рождения и какое-то шоколадно-ириско-помадковое чудовище для Эндрю) с такой жизненной энергией, что удивляет даже Нила. Он понемногу начинает поедать свое мороженое, как только его получает, и смотрит как Эндрю и сам снимает пробу, прежде чем полноценно откусить от лакомства прямиком с вафельной трубочкой. Миньярд передает свое мороженое Нилу, чтобы достать бумажник, но Мэтт его останавливает.  
  
— За мой счет, – он лукаво подмигивает, что выглядит нелепо. – Ты заплатил за этот заказ одними лишь чаевыми за прошлую неделю и, будучи парнем Нила, ты теперь обязан баловать его на эти деньги. Он любит смотреть игры Экси,зануда.  
  
Нил почти уверен, что покраснел, и заминка в движениях Эндрю, пытающегося убрать бумажник обратно в карман, лишь подтверждает то, что его застали врасплох.   
  
— Я планирую потратить свои деньги на что-то более стоящее, – раздраженно отвечает он Мэтту, но есть что-то в его тоне такое, словно он уже построил планы по поводу траты денег. Однако он ничего не опровергает и снова берет Нила за руку, после того как забирает у парня свое мороженое. Джостен становится ближе к нему – всего на чуть-чуть – и всеми силами сопротивляется своему желанию поцеловать Эндрю в щеку. Маша Мэтту на прощание, он выходят из кафе.  
  
— Знаешь, – говорит Нил, как только они выкидывают испачканные салфетки и садятся в машину Эндрю. – Ты так и не сказал Мэтту, что ты не мой парень. Что означает – это мое самое первое свидание.  
  
Эндрю поворачивается к нему с вопросительно поднятой бровью.  
  
— Первое?   
  
Нил пожимает плечами, вспоминая годы в бегах и постоянную паранойю. Он думает о том, что нахождение рядом с Эндрю дарит ему комфорт и спокойствие, и также думает о приятной теплоте, когда держит парня за руку.  
  
— И лучшее.   
  
Эндрю драматично вздыхает, словно Нил какой-то раздражающий паразит, который ему _не нравится_ , и будто он не является _парнем его мечты_.   
  
— Полагаю, придется за тобой поухаживать, раз уж твои стандарты так трагично низки. В следующий раз возьмем вычурные десерты, которые подают на тарелках.   
  
Смеясь, Нил наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй в уголке губ Эндрю, где осталось совсем немного крема.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением, – отвечает Джостен, хотя они оба прекрасно знают, что Эндрю съест б ** _о_** льшую часть десерта. – Но о тех играх Экси…  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь заставить меня пожалеть об этом, да? – спрашивает Миньярд.   
  
— Работает?   
  
Эндрю хватает Нила за воротник его рубашки и притягивает к себе, отчего парень оказывается поперек сидений, ремень безопасности натянут, а рычаг переключения передач болезненно упирается ему в бок. Нил в удивлении моргает, на мгновение радуясь тому, что не ударился спиной о клаксон, а потом ему требуется еще мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться милейшими веснушками на вечно находящимся на солнце носу Эндрю.  
  
— Ни за что, – отвечает Эндрю, прежде чем утянуть парня в страстный поцелуй. – Мороженое того стоит. 


End file.
